


tangled mess

by yamatsukkei



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Childhood Friends, Confessions, Fluff, M/M, they're both babies but kenjirou more than taichi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:35:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23451052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yamatsukkei/pseuds/yamatsukkei
Summary: "Hey, Kenjirou," Taichi begins one day, an ecstatic tone on the tip of his tongue. Kenjirou rolled his eyes as he refused to give him any attention, but he was persistent.He tugs on the sleeve of his sweater, and Kenjirou whips his head around to meet his gleaming eyes. "What is it?""Did you know," continues Taichi, smiling as if this was something new to Kenjirou. "That I'm your biggest fan?"
Relationships: Kawanishi Taichi/Shirabu Kenjirou
Comments: 3
Kudos: 61





	tangled mess

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kunimiakiras](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kunimiakiras/gifts).



> written for my wifey!! i love this pairing a lot even if i haven't consumed any written media for them before, but they're really cute and im just !! djkdjshsd thank you for getting me into them i love them
> 
> i hope you enjoy reading!!

Kenjirou wasn't someone crafted with the most ethereal of threads. He's not someone who was highly revered. But he wasn't "average" either. He doesn't pass under the radar like some people do, unbeknownst to others and free of expectations. Despite that, he doesn't think that he does anything to warrant fans of any sort, but his childhood friend of ten years would say otherwise, or even argue so.

In fact, he tends to do this on a daily basis.

"Hey, Kenjirou," he begins one day, an ecstatic tone on the tip of his tongue. Kenjirou rolled his eyes as he refused to give him any attention, but Taichi was persistent. They were only sitting on their dorm bed, too preoccupied with schoolwork to spare more than a minute for chatting, but that's never stopped him. He tugs on the sleeve of his sweater, and Kenjirou whips his head around to meet his gleaming eyes. Those eyes weren't soft and warm, hell no.

"What is it?" He manages to say, tearing his eyes away as Taichi rests his chin on his shoulder, with no regards to personal space or Kenjirou's own comfort, none whatsoever. He shrugs him off, only for him to come right back. With a sigh, he realizes that he's at least doing this when they're alone, away from prying eyes, eyes that could see the mess of strings and threads and knots that he is, whenever Taichi gets close to him. So maybe there was just a little gratitude for that.

"Did you know," continues Taichi, smiling as if this was something new to Kenjirou. "That I'm your biggest fan?"

And of course, Kenjirou is given the option to humor him, and continue this charade, but as always, his feelings were shown bare the second Taichi had started this whole...thing. Well, shown bare to all but Taichi himself, it seemed. Kenjirou wasn't sure whether he should be relieved or not, because on one hand, he wanted to stop this train of ridiculous pining, but on the other hand, he wasn't very sure of what the result might be if he did so. He wasn't even sure when this all started, but Taichi offering up daily compliments and such wasn't helping at all.

"Yes, you tell me that every day." Kenjirou responds flatly, pushing his head off of his shoulder, deciding that that was enough for the moment, lest his face bloom into a more noticeable color.

"Well, yeah, because you don't seem to think so otherwise," Taichi shoots back, leaning into him again. His affinity for clinginess was going to be the death of him. Kenjirou's side was flush with warmth, and he moved away to the corner, grabbing his blankets and pillows while he did so, to create some sort of barrier between the two of them. He was too much.

"You've always done stupid things like that," Kenjirou begins, not looking at him as he wraps himself in a blanket to replace the warmth that Taichi had given him before he tore himself away from it. With his own statement, brought memories of their shared childhood. Some that were filled with admiration for one another, one boy silent yet glowing, and the other loud and striking.

"What do you mean?" Taichi asks, but Kenjirou knows he's thinking of the same thing he is. He just wants to hear him say it. But he won't elaborate, because when he thought about it, he might have liked Taichi a lot more than he initially let on.

"We've been through a lot, you know." Kenjirou offers instead, not looking at him. He feels a dip in the bed, signaling the added weight that crawled near him, yet he still refuses to look at the source. "Your stupid, unnecessarily optimistic demeanor when it comes to me hasn't changed despite whatever fights we've gotten into. Whatever troubles we individually came across."

Taichi blinks, inching closer. "Wait–"

Kenjirou continues, a little faster, pulling his blanket over his head as he tries his best to make sure Taichi can't get a word in edge-wise. "You always believe in me. Even if you say so with backhanded insults I know you don't mean."

Taichi speaks softly, and Kenjirou could just feel him staring into his soul. "'Cause you deserve it. And besides, I–"

He says the next few sentences hurriedly, and a little louder, although it was unconscious since he was trying so hard to push past the anxiety and embarrassment of it all. "I like you, for some reason, and I hate it, because I feel warm at whatever compliment you give me and I like it when you do that; but I like it even more when you say it with that dumb smile on your face and it overrides whatever anyone else says, because they don't matter as much as you do, and–"

" _Hey_." The blanket was gently pulled off of his head, and Kenjirou was forced to see nothing but Taichi's face. His utterly abashed, yet joyful expression filled him with butterflies, and it struck so many feelings within him, he didn't know what to do. Even more so when he simply said, "I like you too."

Emotions weren't something that Kenjirou had experience in expressing well, because he just didn't work like that. Yet he stares, and stares, and stares. And he wonders if Taichi would forgive him for taking his blanket back and returning it to its rightful place upon his head, draped over his shoulders and effectively covering him whole. Yet he does it anyways, regardless of how Taichi would feel about it.

"You're so stupid," Kenjirou says, mumbling underneath his breath. "You can't just say that. That's so dumb. You're dumb."

A laugh that has never failed to bring his heart aflutter sounds. "You tell me that all the time, what's the difference now?"

"Everything." He was in tangles and knots of ropes and yarn and everything in between, his intricately woven pattern everything but. "You make it sound so easy. I said all of that, and you're over here with a simple five word response and you expect me to just take that?"

He feels a weight surround him, and he pulls the blankets in closer, realizing that Taichi was hugging him. "Yeah. I tell you stuff like that all the time, remember? Unless you want something like what you said, which was really c–"

" _No_ ," Kenjirou stresses, feeling distraught. "Don't start that now. You're terrible. I shouldn't ever have gotten a crush on you."

"Oh?" And that was when he knew, he should shut up for the millions of years to come. "For all the years we've known each other, and what you had just said, I think you admitting your feelings so blatantly to me and yourself like that makes me happier than ever."

"Shut up! You're terrible." He repeats, because he barely has a handle on what he's saying despite the desperate attempt to reel his mind together.

"You've said that before, yes." Taichi's smug tone of voice sounds, and Kenjirou can't take it. He pulls the blanket down to his shoulders, and comes face to face with his foolish, grinning best friend. A petulant frown on his face, he weakly tries to shove him away, but he can't escape. So he just wraps his arms around his waist.

"You're awful." Despite his jabs, he sinks into Taichi's hold, with a small, content sigh.

"Am I _really_?" The warmth he holds is like none other, and Kenjirou finds himself calming down from his frantic, self-induced emotional outburst.

"Just because I confessed to you and you confessed back doesn't give you the right to play with my hair." He replies instead, glaring up at him. 

Taichi's infuriating, knowing smirk doesn't leave his face. "So I should stop?"

"No. Are you stupid?" Another soft laugh filled his ears, and he tried so hard to not think about how his own words have always made him laugh, but not this fondly before. It was new, and he liked it, perhaps a little too much.

"I've been told that, yeah. By a certain Shirabu Kenjirou, maybe you've heard of him?" Kenjirou almost laughed, but he deadpans.

"Never heard of him." And of course, even this has an ulterior motive, because Taichi can't stop grinning.

"Well, you wanna know something? I'm his biggest fan. And his boyfriend." At this, Kenjirou huffs, turning away as Taichi only pulls him closer. He would have to get used to this, but once he does, he knows he would get him to react like he does, maybe even better. He wasn't even expecting to confess today, but things happen. He lets a smile quirk at his lips, hidden by the fabric of Taichi's clothes.

Absolutely awful.


End file.
